


kiss me (beneath the milky twilight)

by TheGirlWithTheGlasses



Category: Mr. Iglesias (TV)
Genre: Chaotic Friends, Chatting & Messaging, Discord - Freeform, F/M, Love Confessions, and she has a cute girlfriend in honors, grace is a lesbian in this, have this, here, i don't make the rules, i made it just for everyone who finished season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheGlasses/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheGlasses
Summary: After Romeo and Juliet, Mikey and Marisol do the only thing they can do-drive Grace, Walt, and Lorenzo insane with all their whining and refuse to communicate, because that is the true high school way.(alternately, Mikey needs a lot of help and Marisol has issues expressing her feelings clearly)(or, the discord fic nobody asked for but I wrote anyway)
Relationships: Marisol Fuentes/Mikey Gutierrez
Comments: 24
Kudos: 97





	kiss me (beneath the milky twilight)

**Author's Note:**

> HOW ABOUT THAT FIRST HALF OF SEASON TWO, PEOPLE!!
> 
> Seriously, it was so good and I am v happy. Cranked this out in a few days after I watched it. Please enjoy.
> 
> Title from Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer, because I really had to do it to em

**1:27 am**

**iconic trioooo**

tinfoilhatz: guysssssss

walter

michael

help

belikemike: noooo

i was about to go to sleep

walt’s prolly already down

hitthatjuulbabyy: assume nothing michael

tinfoilhatz: okay

so

tomorrow is the first day back since the play

belikemike: do you think we’re gonna get it worse from honors than normal

cause im kinda worried about that

**_hitthatjuulbabyy_** **added** ** _femanonymous1_** **to the group**

**_femanonymous1_ ** **changed the group name to “we in TROUBLE y’all”**

femanonymous1: uh why wasn’t i in here already

is this your secret male discord

i will not be part of discussing tits or whatever it is you do

belikemike: grace u talk about tits all the time

femanonymous1: shh don’t change the subject

and yeah, im kind of worried about tomorrow

i think we did p good tho

better than rehearsal

hitthatjuulbabyy: hellz yeah

we were awesome

esp u mike

belikemike: thanks bro

i like really loved it

shakespeare be kinda a g tho

femanonymous1: we all know you loved it

tinfoilhatz: we’re not discussing that

hitthatjuulbabyy: yea weve been banned

femanonymous1: oh

is that why you didn’t put mari in here

just me

hitthatjuulbabyy: yep

this is a safe space for our son

belikemike: guys

i told u on sat

she was defs acting

we all no she doesnt like me

its p clear

at least not like that

it didnt mean anything

i can accept that

and im not ur son walt

femanonymous1: oh mikey

babe

belikemike: it’s fine i dont rlly wanna talk abt it

did u guys do the algebra wksht

hitthatjuulbabyy: lol no

why would i do that

tinfoilhatz: bc it’s due tomorrow?

hitthatjuulbabyy: shit

is it really

uh oh

femanonymous1: walt im disappointed but not surprised

hitthatjuulbabyy: yea so’s my mom

belikemike: fat MOOD

femanonymous1: shit

my dad’s yelling @ me to go to bed

see y’all tomorrow

**_tinfoilhatz_ ** **changed the group name to “go to sleep gang”**

***

**2:05 am**

**beauty and the geekssss**

femanonymous1: MARI  
UP AND AT ‘EM

STORMS AHEAD

RAMPANT BULLSHITTERY AND FUCKERY ABOUNDS  
  


marip0sa17: zzzz

nooooo

i don’t wanna get up

femanonymous1: it’s about your ‘prince’

marip0sa17: i’m up

what happened

femanonymous01: i got put into the guys gc

don’t know why

probably walt’s idea

buttttt

marip0sa17: oh god

what

femanonymous01: he thought you were acting

i know

even after that long ass discussion you had where he said he would only do it IF IT WAS REAL

like

bruh

marip0sa17: shit

what do i do

grace

aaaaaaaaaa

i literally just screamed at my ceiling

fuck

FUCK

WHY DOESN’T HE GET IT

femanonymous01: I DON’T KNOW

marip0sa17: LIKE I THOUGHT I WAS BEING PRETTY CLEAR

YOU KNOW, WHEN I PULLED HIM IN AND KISSED HIM IN FRONT OF EVERY PERSON I KNOW AT SCHOOL

HOW DOES HE NOT UNDERSTAND

LIKE NO, I DON’T WANT TO BE SORT OF FRIENDS, I WANT TO PLAY WITH YOUR HAIR AND HOLD YOUR HAND AND LISTEN TO YOU TALK ABOUT SHAKESPEARE FOR DAYS EVEN IF I DON’T UNDERSTAND IT

**_femanonymous01_ ** **changed the group name to “getting Mari her mansss because he STUPID stupid”**

femanonymous01: he better get it soon or you better do something

because i am not putting up with all this dumbassery from both of you for longer than a week

this is disgusting 

romance is not for me

marip0sa17: okay grace not all of us can be lesbians and have nice non-oblivious honors girlfriends

femanonymous01: we’re talking about you boo

and ur mans

marip0sa17: he’s not mine 

yet

we’ll discuss this further tomorrow morning

please don’t bring walt and lorenzo

***

**8:13 am**

**_femanonymous1_ ** **created the group**

**_femanonymous1_ ** **added** **_tinfoilhatz_ ** **and** **_hitthatjuulbabyy_ ** **to the group**

femanonymous1: goooood morning people

tinfoilhatz: hey grace

did we really need another gc

**_hitthatjuulbabyy_ ** **changed the group name to “wow our friends are big dumb idiots”**

hitthatjuulbabyy: duh of course we did

now we can get annoyed about m and m without alerting anyone to our secret conversations

femanonymous1: yeah i need a safe space where i can whine about being in the middle of this

because i deal with drama queen #1 and also drama queen #2

sometimes at the same time

tinfoilhatz: so are we meeting to work on fixing this 

or are we just letting it go on its own

femanonymous1: i already have mari penciled in for my 8:15

currently waiting in the library to deal with whatever she has to yell at me about

hitthatjuulbabyy: are we invited

femanonymous1: yeah i’m pretty sure not

she literally told me not to bring either of you

please tell me you’re planning on ignoring that

tinfoilhatz: we’re on our way up

femanonymous1: thank god

**_femanonymous1_ ** **changed the group name to “save grace’s sanity please”**

***

**8:15 am**

**getting mari her mans because he STUPID stupid**

marip0sa17: i thought we agreed walt and lorenzo were not coming

femanonymous1: we did

i can’t get them to leave

marip0sa17: did you bribe them

that usually works

with like one of those tiny bags of cheez its?

femanonymous1: tried it

they promised to leave if i gave it to them

i did 

they sat there, ate it, and did not leave

marip0sa17: welp

i guess they get to hear it too

femanonymous1: goody

***

**8:20 am**

**go to sleep gang**

**_belikemike_ ** **changed the group name to “help what do i do”**

belikemike: guyssss

what did she say

hitthatjuulbabyy: who

what she

belikemike duh

i saw you with her in the library

did she say anything abt me

tinfoilhatz: not everything’s about you mike

femanonymous1: she did

hitthatjuulbabyy: grace

femanonymous1: yes walt

are you really going to try and lecture me about telling secrets

because you don’t have a leg to stand on

hitthatjuulbabyy: whatever

belikemike: what did she say

femanonymous1: that i’m not telling you

i have some ethics and/or morals

tinfoilhatz: lol since when

femanonymous1: okay time to be quiet now

we have to learn

belikemike: it’s hm rm

when do we learn stuff

femanonymous1: mr iglesias says we learn life skills in homeroom

did you read the syllabus

hitthatjuulbabyy: i love that you think there’s a chance i actually read that

tinfoilhatz: maybe you’ve been hanging out with mari too much

hitthatjuulbabyy: what made you say that

femanonymous1: OKAY

it’s not pick on grace day

belikemike: no thats nxt week

tinfoilhatz: yeah today’s pick on mikey day

hitthatjuulbabyy: lol pick on mikey day is every day when mari wears that yellow flowered jumpsuit

belikemike: ok shut up

femanonymous1: yesss

or the black lace top

belikemike: SHUT UP

***

**11:02 am**

**getting mari her manssss because he STUPID stupid**

marip0sa17: am i doing ok

femanonymous1: at what

marip0sa17: FLIRTING GRACE

I’VE NEVER ACTUALLY TRIED TO FLIRT WITH SOMEONE BEFORE

AM I DOING GOOD

femanonymous1: uh

hold up

**_femanonymous1_ ** **added** **_tinfoilhatz_ ** **to the group**

femanonymous1: lorenzo we need help

tinfoilhatz: yeah what’s up

marip0sa17: am i flirting

is this how you do it

lorenzo you have a gf

what do

how do

explain pls

tinfoilhatz: okay 2 things

1, just because im with rita doesn’t mean i know how i did it

2, what are you doing with your face please stop

marip0sa17: i’m not doing anything with my face

it’s my confusion face

if you tell me what to do i’ll stop making it

**_tinfoilhatz_ ** **added** **_hitthatjuulbabyy_ ** **to the group**

tinfoilhatz: yeah i need backup

and he kind of doesn’t suck at it

femanonymous1: i’d imagine you get pretty good when you flirt with literally everyone you meet

including teachers

and people in relationships

hitthatjuulbabyy: i can smell the judgement from here grace

you need help for a change, mari?  
  


marip0sa17: yes please

nothing weird 

i think i scared him with the kiss thing? so i don’t want to come on too strong or anything

hitthatjuulbabyy: uh

ya think?  
  


marip0sa17: thanks

that’s not helping

how do i show him i’m very interested

assistance formally requested please

**_marip0sa17_ ** **changed the group name to “stop making fun of me and HELP”**

femanonymous1: i mean

tbh you already flirt with him

hitthatjuulbabyy: yea

the way you act around him is p flirty gurl

femanonymous1: no

marip0sa17: walt no

hitthatjuulbabyy: ok that was bad sorry

but you listen to him a lot

and laugh at all his dumb jokes 

and you do the shoulder touch

tinfoilhatz: the shoulder touch do be a big hint

marip0sa17: i know that

clearly it’s not enough to alert mr oblivious

nothing gets past him

hitthatjuulbabyy: so you know how he looks at you like all the time

marip0sa17: no

femanonymous1: yes

tinfoilhatz: yes

marip0sa17: i haven’t noticed it

femanonymous1: wow

you two really deserve each other

hitthatjuulbabyy: i meant you should try to look at him too

and smile or whatever

compliment him a couple of times

see where things go??  
  


marip0sa17: wow that’s actually pretty good

i can’t believe i’m saying this but

thanks walt

  
  


***

**11:38 am**

**save grace’s sanity please**

femanonymous1: WALT

is it working

is she doing it

the stupid nurse won’t let me leave until my paper cut is sanitized

hitthatjuulbabyy: im watching it

looks like its going ok

femanonymous1: i’m literally chewing my nails

this has to work

i’m so done

hitthatjuulbabyy: and he’s blushing

oh god

femanonymous1: we better look at the other chat asap

he’s probably self-destructing

***

**11:47 am**

**HELP what do i do**

belikemike: whats so interesting on your phones guys

nobodys ever on that much when mr iglesias is here

tinfoilhatz: reddit memes dude

you wouldn’t understand

femanonymous1: ANYWAY

what are you and mari whispering about over there

belikemike: nothing 

she just asked me if i wanted to have lunch with her 

and said my shirt was cool

hitthatjuulbabyy: omg

you got invited to the secret spottttt

belikemike: its just lunch

p sure u have lunch w/ your friends walt

femanonymous1: i haven’t even been to the secret spot bro

that’s a big deal

tinfoilhatz: better tell us all the deetz

**_belikemike_ ** **changed the group name to “get off my dick”**

***

**11:49 am**

**stop making fun of me and HELP**

femanonymous1: you invited him to the secret spot??

GIRLLL

marip0sa17: idk i just want to talk to him??

apparently that’s what you want to do when you like someone a lot

hopefully he’ll take the hint?  
  


tinfoilhatz: lol he didn’t

deadass was like “oh it’s just friendship”

hitthatjuulbabyy: ok im dumb 

but even im not that deep in denial

femanonymous1: yeah i’m done watching this

@marip0sa17 say something

he’s too convinced you’d never like him in a million years 

because self esteem issues

he’s never going to get it

get your shit together and tell him what you whined to me about all weekend

tinfoilhatz: dude

that’s like deep

hitthatjuulbabyy: damn ok grace

marip0sa17: …

working on it

***

**1:03 am**

**_marip0sa17_ ** **added** **_belikemike_ ** **to the group**

marip0sa17: okay

Uh

i’ve literally never done anything like this in my life but 

here we go bear with me please

i’m trying this because i don’t really know what to say out loud

but 

i feel like i should let you know

hopefully you don’t see this until later

here goes

so i like you

like, as more than a friend

i think i have for awhile now

i just didn’t know what to call it 

i really knew when we started doing r and j

you’re funny and smart in a different way

like when you get things and you realize you really love them, like shakespeare

you’re nice to everyone

and you actually know me

not like everyone else at school, like ‘smart’ or ‘nerdy’

but it’s like you actually see me

anyway i know that i kissed you onstage and that was kind of shitty of me

i am so sorry about that but it was definitely not acting

i did it because i wanted to kiss you, not romeo

and i’d really like to do it again

like, a lot

and i also want to talk to you and listen to you talk for hours

and go places with you 

and hold your hand

i know this is a lot

and i think i kind of scared you when i kissed you? so i hope i’m not scaring you now

anyway 

yeah

i don’t know what else to say

that’s it

***

**1:17 am**

**get off my dick**

belikemike: guys

do you think Marisol might sort of like me?

femanonymous1: oh my god

  
**_femanonymous1_ ** **has left the chat**

**Author's Note:**

> Not to worry, there is more coming. I'm working on a class trip fic (again Mikey and Marisol centric because I cannot stop writing them) but it is a plot monster and will take a hot minute.
> 
> If you liked it, comments or kudos would thrill me. Thank you for reading and I'll see you again when the second half of season two comes out and we all freak out again.


End file.
